Hard Knock Life
by GlitterGalaxyGirl
Summary: He never meant for it to come to this. Blood on his hands and a child he cared too much for. He really shouldn't feel this happy about it, either. Hinted Maxvid!
1. Confession

"The person who tries to keep everyone happy is usually the loneliest."

It was time. To go home that is. Many were happy, some weren't. One hated the thought of home. Max sighed sadly, staring into the murky water of Lake Lilac. He scowled, upset that he couldn't see himself yet thankful for the same reason. He didn't want to see his mess of a face.  
He wiped his eyes aggressively and growled though clenched teeth. He forced himself into a neutral expression and pose as he heared footsteps. Apparently the quick clean up wasn't enough to fool the tall ginger next to him. He heard a sigh and glanced at David's own sad expression. "What do you want, David?"  
He gave up the cool, uncaring look he always had. It didn't matter. Not anymore. David sat next to him.

"I know it's hard, Max. You've seemed to finally opened up to everyone." He ignored the quiet scoff he heard. "Even when I hated camp I still didn't want to go home..."  
Max glanced at him. "...Why? You hated camp." David was quiet for a moment. Long enough for Max to understand. He understood a lot. Max sighed, sounding tired, and placed his hand over David's. David startled, lost in dark memories. He blushed, feeling tears flow down his face. He shakily smiled and wiped his eyes.

It was quiet for a bit. Both enjoyed what they had left, as all the other Campers had left. Max having said goodbye to...them (Nikki and Neil). He got their numbers and may or may not have cried...a little. A lot. It was nice untill David finally had the balls to ask-more like demand?-what's been there ever since Parents Day. The question Max dreaded. "What goes on at home, Max?"

Now the silence was more tense. Max's hand tightening around David's, noticably so. David was paitent, watching the horizen lower. Soon it'd be dark. He turned his head at a shakey sigh.  
Max wrapped one arm around his legs, looking anywhere but at the usually annoying counsler. "I'm guessing you know, but." David tilted his head. "Y-Yeah. It's not great. It's..awful."  
Damn it, he'd did so much to keep the walls strong and here they were finally breaking down after the many cracks placed by every single camper and counsler he met. He wasn't going to repair it, though.

He told David everything.


	2. Helping Hand

"We didn't set out to kill anyone that night, but in the end, that's what we did."

It was around midnight, and Max was curled up in a big comfortable, eyes red. He stared down at his shoes, gently kicking his feet. He's never felt more like a kid before today.  
His dad was still not here. He swallowed and sniffled. He pulled the blanket around his bare arms, tryng to hide the...scars. "Max..?" Max glanced at David, nervous. He got a strained smile back.  
"It'll be okay, I promise. I won't let them get you." His voice was kind of warbled, probably from being near to tears, despite crying earlier. Idiot. Max slightly shrugged. "Whatever."

David sighed to himself, glancing out the window. How could he have not noticed sooner? This was his fault, dammit! He raked his hand through his hair, frowning. Once Max confessed to his abuse, David had shooed him back to the cabin, Gwen having left earlier. He refused to let Max go back to that home-not that he was going to before, if he was being honest-, and he certainly didn't want him being seen if his parents showed up while out there. He'd been as strong as possible for him, but...this hit...close to home.  
He felt pissed. He huffed and crossed his arms. Max could tell frustration was closing in. "He-They probably just left me, David. So-" "Wait-" Max closed his mouth and tilted his head.  
He startled, eyes wide. He saw a flash from the window, heard a car pulling up.

Well, damn.

David scowled, and quickly turned towards Max. "Max, stay out of this. Stay hidden!" Max scoffed, gaping a little. "W-What?! Idiot, h-he'll KILL you!" Max tried to push the bile down, the panic bubbling up. He shakily got to his feet as David rushed passed him. "Please, Max. Just...I-I can't let you g-get hurt." Max calmed down at that, sitting back down. Well, that and the near-tears voice David had. He sighed. "If I see you're in trouble, i'm coming to help." David smiled warmly at him. "Okay, Max." That one phrase brought them both back to that night at the restaurant. They couldn't lose what they've made so far. Not yet, not ever. They agreed silently, staring into each other.

Then David left.


	3. Confrontation

"Never stop fighting for family"

David steeled his nerves and left the cabin, forcing a welcoming smile. It probably didn't look real, filled with too much hate. He waved at the man-huh where's his mom?-and approached him.  
He gave him a one-over, seeing the resemblence to his...son. The midnight black hair, striking teal eyes...David shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Hello, sir! You must be Max's-"  
Swallow. "M-Max's dad." The man, who seemed to hate everything as much as his son-funny that-, narrowed his eyes. "Clearly. You the counsler?" Damn intimidating, but Max needed David not to back down. David needed himself not to back down.  
so.

"Y-Yep! Ah, um...also-" "Where is the brat?" David sighed, no use going in circles or tip-toeing around it. "I...can't tell you since I've reason to belive...you're...uh." Started strong, becoming afraid, h-heh. Wow, maybe this man angry was a tad bit more terrifiying than Max. The man narrowed his eyes. "What? What do you...believe?" He mocked.  
David took a step back, starting to feel the typical submission he usually does in these situations. The man followed.

Max huffed, arms crossed. 5 minutes. Max clawed at his arms, taking a deep breath. 8 minutes. 'Fuck, where is he?' 10 minu- A shout. Max startled instinctivly, head snapping towards the window.  
He shot to his feet, forgetting the blacket. 'The w-window.' He stood on his toes to look out, and took a deep shaky breath. David-that wimp-was backing up towards the cabin. His father in tow.  
He swalloed thickly, mouth dry. H-He needed t-to help! He shook his head to clear as much fear as possible and quickly looked around. Not much to help in a fight...oh...that could work.

He walked over to a pile of wood and picked up the axe.

Let's teach daddy a lesson.

Max really shouldn't be giggling. 


	4. Another Helping Hand

"He'd do anything to save him. Both said."

"N-Now, let's t-talk rationally-" "Fuck that. I want to know what...he's...been saying!" David's back hit the cabin, but he would've stopped either way. The way he said that...  
like Max was a monster, or somthing. He felt true, unfiltered hatred shoot through him. He stood straight. "Now, listen here you damn brute!" That stopped the man.  
"How can you have a hard time saying your own son's name?! He's done nothing to you, yet you...you." He was shaking, tears in his eyes. he couldn't care right now. "He means the world...  
why couldn't he...mean the same to...you?" He wiped his tears. The man grimanced before smirking. "Ah, I see what's happening. You're just a f*cking pedo-" Max opened the window next to David. "David! Here-" Max startled, the weight immediatly taken from him. His eyes widened. "Davi-"  
A swing, A crunch, A scream.

David tried to see through the red, he really did. But it felt to good to put his frustrations out on someone who deserved it. Maybe a little of his shame, too. He only realized what he's done once there was a sharp intake of air beside him. He glanced through his bangs at the shocked expression of- He gasped, eyes wide and crazed. What...what had he...  
done?

"I..I...oh, fuck." He couldn't reperimand his own laugnage. Compared to what he's done he'd probably be seen as even more of a goody-two shoes. He...he just killed a man. In front of his son. He deserved it, though- he nearly gagged at his thoughts. At how he had agreed nethertheless. "God, I'm so so sorry, Max!" He knew he traumatized the poor kid. Yet...

He didn't seem that bothered. 


	5. Death Happens

"Death happens. Get over it."

"Da.." Max stared down at the bloody mess that used to be his father, now a cracked open skull with lifeless eyes and an unmoving body. "..." Numbly he lifted his head to observe David. Body trembbling, eyes wide and tearful, hands clutching the bloodied axe tightly, they were white. "M..ax. I-" Max held his hand up. "Sh-shut it. Let's move it-him before someone s-sees..." Though that was unlikely. He took a deep breath and bent down to grab his..fathers arms. He heard and saw from the corner of his eye the axe hitting the red and green floor before he felt the weight being distributed. They silently went back to the cabin.

The stared at the body on the sheet silently. They both hadn't cried or screamed or freaked out, and that in itself felt strange to them both. Either would admit they didn't regret it, though. David used self defense and protected Max as promised. Max could call say the dull, numb feeling was disbelief or shock or both.  
Though deep down he knew it was because he was glad to never have to be beaten by him again. For David, it was probably the selfishness he knew he had for Max. Why, well, one problem at a time.  
Finally David swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I...I'm s-sorry for what I did, M-Max." The counsler attempted to look at Max before quickly glancing away, probably due to shame and guilt. Max sighed quietly. "You...did what you had to. I understand what happended."  
David sniffled, probably glad to be forgiven. If that was what this was. Max continued, "Don't blame yourself, idiot. Y-You.."  
He looked away from the body and at David. "You did the right thing. Though I doubt cops would understand, so.." David wiped his eyes and nodded. "We, uh...I have to get rid of it."  
Max huffed, frowning. "We're in this together, David. I'll help." David-feeling a little like his old self again-placed his-still bloody-hands on his hips. "No way! You've beem traumatized enough."  
Max crossed his arms.

"What? You don't get to decide if I'm traumatized or not. I know my limits!" David scowled. "You're too young-" He was cut off. "I know more than most! You should know this by now, di-"  
They continued back and forth for a bit. "No means no, Max!" "Why won't you let me help?!" "Because I should take res-" "IT WAS MY FAULT TO!"  
David fliched and dropped his scowl along with his hands. Max sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I...If I had just listened-" "But-" "Don't start!" David closed his mouth. "If I had listened, none of this would have happened. But to be honest, I'm glad it did!" Max avoided looking into David's eyes at this point, they were to wide for his liking. "I DON'T have to deal with him now. So...thanks, I guess..." He spared a glance at David's smile and sparkly eyes and sighed.  
It was almost like old times. or, well, yesterday. 


	6. Disposal

"Welcome to the dark side, where all the fun stuff happens."

"So, not burying?" David sighed and shook his head. "The scent would lead to the body. We need it gone, gone." Max smirked a little. "You know a lot about this, da-vey." David sputtered, flustered. "I-It's not like- I just watched a l-lot of drama with Gwen-" Max snorted. "Calm down, dork." It was silent for a moment. "How about burning..?"  
David hummed. "Yeah. That would work." Max nodded. "So, where do we burn...him?" David glanced at Max, still feeling that guilt and shame from earlier. "Mr. Campbell has an incinerator here."  
Max looked at him as if he were crazy. David chuckled and shrugged. "Gettting rid of evidence." Max smiled back. "The freak."

Max kept watch as David got everything ready, picking up the body, getting the mop- "Clothes, too, Max." Max sputtered, blushing a little. "W-What? No way!" David sighed. "You're bloody, Max."  
Max swalloed thickly and observed his clothes. Damn, David must have got some on him. He grumbled as he took his hoodie and shirt off. He heared a gasp and assumed David didn't like the scars. He tossed the pile at David who clumsily caught it. "Y-Yep! Go find a shirt from my room, okay Max?" He left the mop next to the couch and left with the evidence. Only when he was out the door did Max's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Why'd David sound so weird?  
He'd seen him earlier after all.

David finished with his upper clothes, as well. Soon all there was left was a rotting stench in the cool air, reminding him that this was real. Where did they go from here? Max's dad was gone, so-  
He frowned and started back to the cabin. Once he was there he slowly opened the door as not to freak Max out. Max had changed and was silently watching tv. He would criticize the violence, but eh,  
that'd make him a hypoquite.

He carefully sat down next to Max who slightly turned to him. "So, Dav-ID?!" Max ended in a shout, putting one of his arms in front of his eyes, the other out if front of him. David immediatly got concerned. "What? What's wrong?!" Max blushed and peeked out from behind his arm. "Put on a shirt, idiot!" David stared at him for a moment then looked down at himself.  
"...Ah." Nervous laughter. He stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "R-Right, sorry. I'll be right back." He left and headed towrads his room. That had been a neat reaction. Did Max not realize it was moraly okay to see the same sex's chest? He chuckled, that was...  
kinda cute.

Feeling bile rise in his throat he walked faster.  



	7. Questions

"Gotta secret, can you keep it?"

Max took a deep breath, lowering his arm. Fuck, why'd he get so bent out of shape over a small, stupid thing like this? He brushed a hand through his hair and shakioy sighed. Whatever, didn't matter. He dropped his hand to his side one he heard the door open. He glanced at David who still looked a tad sheepish. At least he had a shirt. Max swallowed.  
"Want to...watch tv?" He tried, watching as David walked over and sat next to him. David sighed. "I think...we need to talk." Max nodded stiffly. "...Probably."

"What now, camp man?" David looked down at his hands. "I'm...not sure." he worriedly looked into Max's eyes. "But we can't stay here." Max snorted. "No shit, sherlock." Though Max tried to act natural, David could tell he was nervose with his slight shaking and avoidance of eye contact. "Before I ask this, I need to know something." He turned to Max,  
who turned to look back at him.  
"Max...where's your mom?"

Max felt as though his whole being froze over. His heart starting pounding. "...She's dead." David frowned, concerned. he placed a hand on max's shoulder. "What happened?"  
Max shook his head. It was silent for a moment. "Did...did your dad...kill her?" Max scowled. "No." He glanced at David, observing him for a moment. Trying to gouge his reaction.

"I did." 


	8. Bonding

Max knew David didn't have a right to be upset. He killed his dad, after all. Yet, sitting in silence at 3 am after a confession like that to the only person you care about...  
It kinda makes you nervous. "Uh, listen David-" "W-Why?" Max startled, looking at David who had tears in his eyes. Max deflated a bit. Shame, guilt. "She...wouldn't stop insulting me. She'd mock me, hurt me...it got too much." Max sighed shakily. "So I put pills in her beer."

David wasn't neccesarly upset at Max, moreso at his mother for putting her son through this. No wonder max was so calm before. "David?" He turned towards Max. "You're not upset at me...are you?" He quickly shook his head. "Of course n-not, Max! Just...shocked." Max swallowed and nodded. "What...now..?" They were silent for a moment.  
David stood up and gave Max a shakey smile. "Now...you come home with me."

And that's what he did. 


End file.
